Par amour
by DarkRose33
Summary: Pour sauver la vie de Ron, Hermione ferait n'importe quoi. Y compris donner à Malefoy tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander en échange.


_**Disclaimer : **L'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling ne m'appartient pas._

_Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 7, et probablement pas du tome 6 non plus, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. C'est quelques années après Poudlard, et la guerre est loin d'être finie._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

  
_

C'était un piège. Comment il avait pu savoir qu'ils seraient là ce soir était un mystère, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis longtemps : il y avait un traître dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils s'étaient battus courageusement, mais leurs adversaires les dominaient largement en nombre. C'était quasiment un miracle qu'ils aient pu s'échapper avec un minimum de pertes. Mais le miracle n'était pas suffisant pour Hermione, car un homme était resté derrière, et pour elle, c'était le seul qui comptait.

- RON ! hurla-t-elle paniquée en s'apercevant qu'il ne les avait pas suivis dans leur fuite.

Elle s'immobilisa en pleine course et fit volte-face, criant son nom d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë. Neville s'en aperçut et revint précipitamment sur ses pas.

- Viens Hermione, on va se faire rattraper !

- Non, non, on ne peut pas partir sans Ron, on ne peut pas...

Les cris au loin se faisaient de plus en plus distincts ; leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient, et à en juger par les bruits d'éboulement qu'on pouvait entendre, ils ne se gênaient pas pour tout démolir sur leur passage.

- Hermione, ils vont être là d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu sauveras Ron.

Elle détacha finalement son regard du bout de la ruelle sombre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. On pouvait y lire un désespoir sans bornes.

- Mais...

Une grande explosion l'empêcha de continuer, et le mur d'une maison s'effondra à quelques mètres d'eux. Neville saisit le bras de la jeune femme d'une main ferme et la tira vers lui.

- Il faut partir.

Cette fois, elle obéit, et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction où s'étaient enfuis les autres. Ils furent bientôt suivis par une pluie de sortilèges qui s'abattit derrière eux, les manquant de près. Sans se retourner, Neville se mit à lancer des sorts par-dessus son épaule et Hermione l'imita. Un cri étouffé et des bruits de chute les informèrent qu'une personne avait été touchée, mais les autres Mangermorts ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Un rayon de lumière verte frôla la joue d'Hermione, carbonisant une mèche de ses cheveux au passage.

Soudain, elle sentit une étrange fraîcheur se répandre lentement à travers son corps, comme si elle émergeait d'une eau particulièrement visqueuse. Elle croisa le regard stupéfait de Neville et sut qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Et ils savaient tous deux ce que c'était : ils venaient de sortir de la zone anti-transplanage. Juste à temps. Leurs mains se refermèrent l'une sur l'autre et ils se volatilisèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'un nouvel éboulement ne précipite plusieurs tonnes tonnes de béton à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils se matérialisèrent sur le perron du 12, Square Grimmaurd, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et Hermione fut tirée à l'intérieur par une Ginny Weasley en larmes.

- Oh, Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là, s'écria-t-elle en la serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Quand les autres sont revenus sans vous j'ai cru que... on a tous cru...

Elle s'interrompit, scrutant l'embrasure de la porte.

- Attendez... Ron n'est pas avec vous ?

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Neville pénétra à son tour dans le hall d'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui. Les membres de l'Ordre rassemblés derrière Ginny fixaient les nouveaux arrivants avec appréhension, tandis que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient un regard lourd de sens.

- Il est... resté en arrière, dit finalement Neville d'une voix atone.

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix était plongé dans la désolation. La famille Weasley était sans nul doute la plus affectée, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Rares étaient ceux qui n'avait pas appris à aimer et estimer Ronald Weasley, et il avait démontré son courage plus d'une fois depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre, deux ans auparavant. Ce n'était pas la première perte qui survenait dans leurs rangs, bien sûr, mais elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Harry et Hermione souffraient tout autant que la famille de Ron, mais chacun à sa manière. Harry avait essuyé ses larmes le premier jour, et depuis, la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage était telle qu'elle aurait pu tétaniser un ennemi de peur. Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et n'en ressortait que pour ses missions, refusant obstinément de parler à quiconque si ce n'était pas d'une importance vitale. Elle ne supportait la présence de personne, à part parfois Harry, et il semblait que la vie n'aurait plus jamais de saveur pour elle.

Puis, un matin, une dizaine de jours après la disparition de Ron, une nouvelle vint bouleverser ce nouvel ordre des choses. Une équipe allée attaquer un repaire de Mangemorts que l'Ordre avait finalement réussi à localiser, revint en annonçant qu'elle avait aperçu le jeune Weasley. La mission elle-même avait échoué, car les Mangemorts avait réussi à quitter les lieux au moment où les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, mais ils avaient pu les voir emporter un prisonnier avec eux, et ils étaient pratiquement certains qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Il était donc encore vivant. L'information plongea le 12, Square Grimmaurd dans une agitation telle qu'on n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Une réunion fut immédiatement convoquée, pour essayer d'élaborer un plan pour délivrer Ron. L'excitation, cependant, retomba bien vite, lorsqu'on se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune indication sur le lieu où il avait été emmené, et qu'il faudrait peut-être plusieurs mois pour découvrir la nouvelle cachette des Mangemorts.

- Il sera peut-être mort d'ici là, dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix étranglée, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

Lupin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne dites pas ça, Molly. S'ils ne l'ont pas encore tué, ils devaient avoir une raison. Et cette raison pourrait rester valable pendant très longtemps, pour ce que nous en savons.

Mais Molly secoua la tête, laissant échapper un sanglot.

- Ils veulent sans doute lui soutirer des informations. Ils doivent être en train de le torturer à l'heure qu'il est, et quand ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent rien en tirer, ils... se débarrasseront de lui.

Remus voulut objecter, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Mrs Weasley a raison, décréta-t-elle. Si nous attendons, il sera trop tard.

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas apparue dans une réunion depuis la disparition de Ron, et pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait toujours les traits tirés et le teint pâle, mais elle ne semblait plus abattue comme elle l'avait été jusqu'alors. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux, et cette lueur incitait les autres à l'écouter.

- Tu as une idée, Hermione ? demanda Harry calmement.

Elle hocha la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle expliqua :

- Nous devons savoir où il est, pourquoi ils ont besoin de lui. Si nous pouvions avoir une chance de négocier avec eux, peut-être y aurait-il moyen de le libérer, ou tout au moins d'avoir plus d'informations utiles qui nous permettront peut-être de le sauver.

Mr Weasley prit la parole. Il semblait vieilli et fatigué, mais la nouvelle que son fils était vivant lui avait rendu un peu de son énergie.

- Hermione, dit-il, je ne doute pas de ce que tu dis, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'ils accepteraient de négocier ? Ils ne sont pas du genre à faire des concessions, et quand bien même ils en feraient, ce ne serait que pour briser leur parole à la première occasion. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais je connais une personne à qui nous pourrions faire confiance. Une personne qui accepterait de faire des concessions, parce qu'elle a une très grosse dette envers nous... envers moi.

La majorité de l'assistance la fixait sans comprendre, mais Harry, lui, savait de qui elle parlait.

- Malefoy est dangereux, et ce n'est pas une dette qui le ferait reculer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- _Lucius_ Malefoy ? interrogea Kingsley Shacklebolt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit Hermione, pas Lucius. Drago.

Un murmure se répandit dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy était bien connu de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts à peu près à la même époque où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient intégré l'Ordre. Depuis la disgrâce de son père, il avait hérité d'une partie de ses responsabilités, et avait plusieurs fois été impliqué dans des affrontements avec les membres de l'Ordre. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de pitié.

- Drago Malefoy est dangereux, mais il a aussi le sens de l'honneur, reprit Hermione sans se troubler des réactions qu'elle avait provoquées. Si je vais à lui, il ne m'attaquera pas. J'arriverai peut-être à le convaincre de faire quelque chose.

Il s'en suivit une discussion houleuse, pendant laquelle l'ensemble de l'Ordre tenta de la dissuader de mettre son projet à exécution. Mais elle était inébranlable. Ils durent finalement se résoudre à la laisser faire. Elle envoya un hibou à Drago aussitôt la réunion achevée, dans lequel elle exprimait le désir de le rencontrer. Elle espéra que l'oiseau parviendrait à le trouver, où que soit sa cachette. Puis il fallut attendre.

Le hibou ne rapporta la réponse que deux jours plus tard, et Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe en hâte. Il n'y avait que quelques mots.

_« Manoir Malefoy. Ce soir, 20h. »_

Autour d'elle, ses amis s'alarmèrent.

- C'est peut-être un piège, Hermione, dit Ginny en relisant le message pour la quatrième fois. Le manoir est inhabité depuis des années. Tu ne peux pas y aller seule.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu peux être sûre qu'il sera prudent, et s'il y a quelqu'un avec moi, il ne se montrera pas.

Elle quitta donc le QG dans la soirée, et transplana devant ce qui était autrefois une demeure riche et respectée. Devenue lieu de rencontre des Mangemorts, puis désertée pour des endroits plus secrets, ses occupants avaient emporté ce qu'ils avaient pu des richesses qu'elle contenait, mais la majeure partie avait été abandonnée. Des voleurs de bas étage l'avaient par la suite dévalisée à plusieurs reprises, et il ne restait plus grand chose de sa splendeur passée, à part son impressionnante architecture qui s'élevait fièrement au milieu d'un parc immense. Mais l'endroit dégageait par-dessus tout une impression lugubre, et Hermione frissonna légèrement avant de s'avancer dans le parc.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la bâtisse, cependant, quelque chose l'immobilisa en place, et une obscurité opaque l'enveloppa. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortir de sa gorge. Une main se referma soudain sur son épaule, et on la fit transplaner. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied sur un sol solide, son corps était libre de bouger, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien. La main sur son épaule la poussa en avant, et elle se mit à marcher dans la direction indiquée, espérant qu'elle ne venait pas de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il y eut plusieurs détours, des escaliers, puis soudain elle put voir de nouveau. Elle se retourna aussitôt, mais il n'y avait plus personne à côté d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un hall bien éclairé, où débouchait une volée de marches en marbre blanc. L'endroit avait une allure luxueuse. Quelque part, une porte qui s'ouvrit, et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement. Dans la réunion de l'Ordre, elle s'était montrée confiante, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Tout pouvait très bien échouer, elle pouvait très bien mourir. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix : elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

Drago apparut en haut des escaliers et se mit à descendre lentement les marches. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. Son visage, cependant, était impassible, et elle aurait difficilement pu dire ce qu'il pensait. Il arriva au bas des marches et s'arrêta, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

- Granger, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Sa voix était froide et distante, mais au moins il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et c'était apparemment ce qu'il attendait, car il se dirigea vers une porte sur sa gauche et l'ouvrit.

- Après toi.

Elle passa devant lui pour pénétrer dans la pièce, qui était un salon, décoré simplement mais avec goût. Il entra derrière elle et referma la porte, et elle eut la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège. Elle balaya l'idée de son esprit. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'affoler.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il encore tandis qu'il prenait lui-même un siège.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur le bord d'un canapé à la housse brodée de discrets fils d'argent. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, il la contemplait en silence, attendant visiblement qu'elle prenne la parole. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Malefoy, je suis venue te demander un service, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Un service, vraiment ? Ça doit être très important, pour que tu prennes le risque de venir jusqu'ici. J'aurais pu te tuer.

- J'ai pensé que tu ne ferais pas une telle chose à celle qui a sauvé la vie de ta mère, répondit simplement Hermione.

Il tentait de l'impressionner, elle le voyait bien, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser démonter. Ses paroles eurent de l'effet. Le visage de Drago s'assombrit, et détourna le regard.

- Si tu penses que je te dois quelque chose, tu te trompes, Granger. Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Toi et ton Ordre, vous n'avez fait ça que parce que c'était dans votre propre intérêt. Ne dit on pas que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis ?

- On le dit, en effet, répliqua Hermione qui était de moins en moins intimidée au fur et à mesure que son agacement face à l'attitude du Mangemort augmentait. Mais que fais-tu des ennemis de nos amis ? Ne sont-ils pas censés être nos ennemis ? A ce que je sache, tu es toujours du côté de ceux qui voulaient tuer ta propre mère.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle, la colère bien visible sur ses traits.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Granger. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me faire la morale ! Dépêche-toi plutôt de me dire pourquoi tu es venue, avant que je ne regrette de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve.

Hermione se força à refouler son hostilité. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

- Je suis venue négocier la libération de Ronald Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix nette.

Il la fixa un moment sans un mot, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Weasmoche ? C'est pour lui que tu es venue ? Seigneur, je n'arrive pas y croire. Ce crétin a dû te faire avaler un philtre d'amour pour que tu prennes autant de peine.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de s'assombrir. Elle se retint cependant de répliquer. Finalement, il cessa de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui décide du sort des prisonniers. Et quand bien même je pourrais, dis-toi bien que je ne le ferai pas gratuitement. Or, qu'y a-t-il que tu puisses m'offrir ? Je crains que tu perdes ton temps.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Et elle avait préparé ses arguments en conséquence.

- Ce que tu pourrais faire, je suis persuadée que c'est bien plus que tu ne le prétends. Je suppose que vous gardez Ron dans l'espoir de le faire parler sur l'Ordre. Vous perdez votre temps, il ne vous dira rien, et de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse dire. Il n'est pas le gardien du secret, et il n'est pas au courant de tout. Nous prenons des précautions pour éviter d'avoir des renseignements sur ce qui ne nous concerne pas directement, pour le cas où nous serions capturés. Et nous nous faisons confiance. Vous ne tirerez rien d'intéressant de lui, et quand vous finirez par vous y résoudre, il vous faudra bien le tuer. Eh bien, c'est très simple : arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit pas tué, mais libéré à la place. Ne prétends pas que tu n'en es pas capable, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il la fixa un moment, songeur.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas ressemblé à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de ne pas préparer son exposé à fond. Eh bien, supposons que je puisse faire ce que tu dis. Ça serait très risqué pour moi. Qu'est-ce que m'offrirais en échange ?

Hermione fit une grimace.

- Certainement pas aussi risqué que tu le prétends. Mais ça m'est égal. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton de défi. Une lueur fugace passa dans le regard de Drago.

- Absolument tout ?

Elle hésita un instant. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Elle préféra donner une réponse prudente.

- Du moment que ça ne met pas la vie de quelqu'un en danger, et que ça ne me force pas à trahir l'Ordre.

- Tiens donc, ça fait beaucoup d'exceptions ça, dit-il ironiquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour réfléchir, tandis qu'elle attendait anxieusement sa réponse, espérant de tout cœur qu'il accepte.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il finalement. Reviens dans deux jours, à la même heure.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ron allait être libéré, elle en était certaine. S'il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire, il ne lui aurait pas dit de revenir. Mais il restait quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas dit ce que tu voulais de moi.

Un sourire peu rassurant passa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure.

Il se leva, et elle comprit que l'entretien était fini. Elle le suivit hors de la pièce, et une fois arrivée dans le hall, il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle. De nouveau, l'obscurité l'enveloppa, et de nouveau, une main sortir de nulle part la guida dans le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle dut transplaner de nouveau, et lorsque l'obscurité se dissipa, elle était de retour dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy. Elle songea qu'il avait bien pris toutes les précautions pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver sa trace. Elle transplana une fois de plus, mais cette fois par sa propre volonté, et regagna le quartier général. A son retour, tous l'attendaient avec anxiété. Son arrivée provoqua le soulagement général. Harry fut le premier à oser demander l'issue de la rencontre.

- Il a accepté de faire libérer Ron, répondit Hermione, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

La nouvelle déclencha des cris de joie. Mr et Mrs Weasley serrèrent Hermione dans leurs bras à l'étouffer, la remerciant de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Il fallut un peu de temps à tout le monde pour se souvenir qu'il y avait sans doute autre chose.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit... quand ? Et il demande quelque chose en échange ? interrogea finalement Mr Weasley quand l'euphorie du moment se fut un peu calmée.

Hermione hocha la tête, et son expression s'assombrit.

- Il veut quelque chose, mais il n'a pas dit quoi. Et il n'a pas dit quand non plus. Je dois y retourner après-demain.

La soirée s'acheva très calmement. L'Ordre du Phénix était conscient que la partie était loin d'être gagnée, et même s'ils n'osèrent pas le dire devant elle, ils savaient aussi que le prix à payer risquait d'être gros pour Hermione. Elle le savait, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas reculer. La vie de Ron était en jeu, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aurait fait pour la sauver.

* * *

Le jour prévu, elle était de nouveau devant le Manoir Malefoy, et une fois de plus, elle fut transportée sans savoir où elle allait jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la résidence de Drago. Cette fois, il était là quand elle arriva, et il ne perdit pas de temps à la faire asseoir dans le salon.

- Ton précieux Ronald pourra rentrer chez lui demain matin, Granger, dit-il dès qu'elle arriva dans le hall. Remercie-moi.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit si rapide.

- M... Merci ! balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc.

L'information s'enregistra peu à peu dans son esprit et la joie l'envahit. Elle avait réussi ! Il allait libérer Ron ! Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, mais l'expression sur celui de Drago le fit rapidement disparaître.

- Tu as dit « pourra », murmura-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il y a un « mais ». Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

C'était Drago qui souriait à présent, mais d'un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- C'est très simple. En partant demain matin, tu l'emmèneras avec toi. Mais d'ici là, tu restes ici.

- Chez toi ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, chez moi, répondit-il calmement. Tu coucheras avec moi ce soir.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Elle avait envisagé beaucoup d'éventualités, mais pas qu'il lui demanderait de lui offrir son corps. Prise de court, il lui fallut un certain temps pour savoir quoi dire.

- Eh bien ? Tu changes d'avis ? fit-il sur un ton narquois. C'est comme tu veux, après tout. Si ce contrat ne te plaît pas, ton petit ami restera prisonnier. Pas très longtemps, de toute façon, il ne va sûrement pas tarder à mourir.

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa à ces mots.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Pourquoi voudrais-tu une chose pareille ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de mes raisons, Granger, dit-il d'une voix soudain plus dure. Réponds-moi plutôt. Je te donne exactement dix secondes.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle aurait à faire cela pour sauver la vie de Ron, mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter. Elle avait dit qu'elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait, et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. S'il tenait sa parole, cela en valait largement la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu nous laisseras partir après ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Rien. C'est un risque à prendre.

Elle s'était doutée qu'il répondrait ainsi, mais elle avait voulu essayer quand même. Elle ferma les yeux et donna sa réponse.

- Bien. D'accord. J'accepte.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard de Drago brillait d'un malice sans équivoque.

- Hermione Granger se prostitue. Qui l'eût cru, fit-il dans un ricanement.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Malefoy. Tu m'y as forcée, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Si ça peut alléger ta conscience...

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Elle monta les escaliers à sa suite, un nœud de plus en plus serré se formant dans son estomac. Qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? Et lui, que comptait-il lui faire, exactement ? Elle sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Mais cela en valait la peine. Elle se répéta cette phrase comme un mantra tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches une à une. Cela en valait la peine.

Il lui fit traverser un couloir, puis un autre, et il s'arrêta devant une porte qui semblait être en bois massif. Il tapota sa baguette sur la serrure et tourna la poignée, s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, cependant, il l'arrêta.

- J'allais oublier. Je vais devoir confisquer ta baguette, pour plus de sûreté.

Elle tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et la lui tendit avec réluctance. Elle n'aimait pas en être séparée. Elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable sans elle. Mais c'était sans doute le but de l'opération.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et y jeta un regard circulaire. C'était une grande chambre, confortable, avec une table, des fauteuils, plusieurs armoires et commodes, un lavabo avec un miroir dans un coin, et un grand lit à baldaquin en son centre. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis soyeux, et il lui ordonna d'enlever ses chaussures à la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il ne la suivait pas.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il ressortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Enfin seule pour la première fois dans son arrivée, Hermione s'autorisa à laisser échapper le gémissement qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Bientôt, des larmes coulaient entre ses doigts, et son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Puis, peu à peu, elle se calma. Ses pleurs tarirent, et elle s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et se trouva une mine pitoyable. Elle ne voulait pas être pitoyable. Elle voulait garder la tête haute, et ne pas donner à Malefoy la satisfaction de l'humilier. Elle pensa avec rancœur qu'elle avait espéré qu'il l'aiderait. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait, mais il avait pris soin d'en tirer profit. Elle avait dit aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait le sens de l'honneur. Elle s'était trompée.

Elle se rinça le visage, et remit en place ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle venait de finir quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Drago fit son entrée.

- Je t'avais dit de te mettre à l'aise, dit-il en la voyant debout au milieu de la chambre.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Cela en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine. Si elle le répétait suffisamment dans sa tête, peut-être qu'elle oublierait d'avoir peur.

Drago haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils, restant vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une légère chemise blanche.

- Tu devrais enlever ta cape. Tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette remarque, et elle dégrafa sa cape d'une main légèrement tremblante pour la déposer sur un autre fauteuil. Puis, décidant qu'il valait mieux aller jusqu'au bout tout de suite, plutôt que d'attendre qu'il lui en donne l'ordre, elle fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Contrairement à lui, elle ne portait pas d'habits en-dessous, et elle se retrouva donc vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements.

Drago haussa les sourcils, et la parcourut du regard avec intérêt. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible pendant cet examen des plus embarrassants, se disant que le pire était encore à venir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu portais des dessous en dentelle, Granger, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle dut se forcer à ne pas reculer devant lui tandis qu'il marchait dans sa direction. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle, et fit nonchalamment courir les doigts de sa main droite le long de la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il descendit doucement et effleura son sein gauche à travers le tissu. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, retenant son souffle dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à être si bien servi, fit-il remarquer avec un certain sarcasme.

Il la prit soudain par la taille et la fit reculer vers le lit, où il l'allongea aussitôt.

- Tu m'attends là, ordonna-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et l'abandonna au même endroit que sa robe, puis il récupéra sa baguette magique dans la poche de celle-ci et s'approcha d'Hermione, pointant l'instrument sur son abdomen. Il murmura des mots qu'elle ne saisit pas, mais elle supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de contraception. Il ne tenait sans doute pas à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui. Cette pensée lui provoqua une nouvelle vague d'angoisse, lui rappelant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pendant ce temps, il avait rangé la baguette, et revenait vers elle.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sur le côté, sa tête appuyée sur une main, tandis que l'autre était libre de s'aventurer en direction d'Hermione. Il prit le temps de parcourir de ses doigts les courbes de son corps, comme on explorerait un territoire nouveau et inconnu. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une douce caresse, et elle l'aurait sans doute trouvée agréable si elle n'avait pas été si tendue. Elle risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et découvrit une telle intensité dans son regard qu'elle dut lutter pour ne pas se lever immédiatement et s'enfuir.

- Redresse-toi, dit-il finalement en se remettant lui-même en position assise.

Elle obéit, et il la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face, passant une main derrière son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge. Il saisit ensuite les deux bretelles et les lui fit glisser le long des bras, découvrant sa poitrine nue. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine, et n'osait pas le regarder en face tandis qu'il jetait le soutien-gorge au loin et se glissait derrière elle. Un instant plus tard, ses deux mains se refermèrent sur ses seins, la faisant sursauter. Il commença à pétrir ses seins, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de force ensuite. Elle pouvait sentir son torse nu contre son dos, et son souffle sur son cou, et la dureté de son membre qui devenait de plus en plus distincte à chaque seconde.

Soudain, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre, et un autre encore plus bas, sur son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'il s'occuperait essentiellement de son plaisir personnel. Elle frissonna au contact de ses lèvres qui se posèrent une fois de plus sur sa peau, et, pour la première fois, laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de plaisir. Cela sembla lui plaire, car la pression sur sa poitrine s'accentua, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il devint aussitôt plus doux, et finit par faire glisser ses mains vers sa taille, pivotant pour se retrouver en face d'elle tout en la rallongeant sur le dos en-dessous de lui. Elle ferma les yeux, préférant éviter de croiser son regard.

Elle le sentit se déplacer, et entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvre. Elle comprit qu'il était en train d'enlever son pantalon. Cela en valait la peine, se répéta-t-elle désespérément. Cela en valait la peine. Bientôt, il fut de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait faire, il captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Le baiser était doux, mais ferme. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres, et elle se résolut à lui ouvrir sa bouche. Il y glissa la langue, et peu à peu, le baiser devint plus fougueux, de moins en moins tendre. Il s'interrompit, s'écartant un peu d'elle.

- Granger. Granger, regarde-moi !

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- J'apprécierais un peu plus de participation de ta part.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, replongeant sur sa bouche pour continuer le baiser interrompu tandis qu'une de ses mains se remit à glisser le long de son corps. Elle s'efforça d'être un peu moins passive, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas spécialement envie. Peu à peu, elle répondit à son baiser, et osa poser ses mains sur sa peau nue pour la caresser. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur, et finit par se détacha de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, puis sa poitrine. Elle s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt que la bouche de Drago se saisit d'un de ses tétons. La main d'Hermione se crispa sur ses cheveux pâles tandis que la lenteur et la douceur relative du début s'estompaient de plus en plus rapidement. Il suçait, mordait, et Hermione tressaillit plusieurs fois sous un assaut plus violent que les autres. Il s'empara bientôt de l'autre sein, et lui fit subir le même traitement. Puis sa bouche descendit sur son ventre, et encore plus bas...

Il était hors de sa portée à présent, et elle n'avait plus que les draps à empoigner. Hermione se tendit instinctivement tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, la laissant entièrement nue devant lui. Les baisers continuèrent, descendant le long d'une cuisse, remontant vers l'intérieur, tandis que ses mains accompagnaient leur parcours par des caresses. Elle frissonnait à son contact, mais ne pouvait pas nier l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La bouche de Drago remonta le long de son corps, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'attardait sur son sexe, caressant ses zones les plus sensibles avec expertise. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, puis un autre, et il saisit de nouveau ses lèvres dans les siennes. Sa main quittant l'intimité d'Hermione pour aller retirer son boxer. Un instant plus tard, elle put sentir son sexe rigide effleurer sa peau, et la panique faillit s'emparer une fois de plus d'elle.

Cela en valait la peine, cela en valait la peine, cela en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine. Les yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés, elle répéta sa litanie dans sa tête pendant qu'il lui écartait les cuisses et se positionnait à son entrée. Il commença à la pénétrer lentement, et elle s'efforça de se détendre. Elle savait que se crisper ne ferait qu'aggraver la douleur. Bientôt, il rencontra une résistance, et sa progression s'interrompit. Hermione empoigna le drap de toutes ses forces, sachant ce qui allait venir. Il se retira légèrement puis revint avec plus de force, et elle eut un gémissement de douleur tandis que les frontières de son corps commençaient à céder. Il s'arrêta net.

- Granger, appela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec réluctance, désirant plus que tout ne pas avoir à le regarder en face à cet instant. Le visage de Drago avait pris une expression de surprise et... de colère ?

- Granger, est-ce que tu es vierge ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton pressant.

Elle détourna le regard et hocha la tête. Il poussa un juron et se retira, se laissant rouler sur le dos à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains, les yeux fermés, tentant visiblement de calmer sa fureur. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux et la fixa avec colère.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Ça ne faisait pas partie de l'accord.

Il se leva d'un bond et alla récupérer son boxer, qu'il enfila. Hermione, qui s'était redressée sur un coude, le suivait des yeux, envahie par un mélange de soulagement et de perplexité.

- Quel est le problème ? interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'il récupérait son pantalon pour le porter.

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Le problème ? Le problème, c'est que tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, comment as-tu pu me le cacher ? Tu m'as pris par surprise, voilà le problème.

Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

- Eh bien, si c'est si grave pour toi, pourquoi n'as tu pas vérifié avant ? Comment t'es-tu permis de décider que je ne _pouvais pas_ être vierge ? C'est si incroyable que ça ?

Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son pantalon d'un geste vif, et eut un ricanement.

- Voyons Granger, tu as quoi, presque vingt ans ? Toi et ton Ronald adoré êtes fous amoureux depuis des années. A ta place, je m'assurerais qu'il ne va pas voir ailleurs, s'il ne t'a pas encore touchée.

- Premièrement, Malefoy, ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons sur Ron, je le connais bien mieux que toi, grinça Hermione en descendant du lit à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements. Ensuite, pour le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes _en guerre_, ce qui signifie que lui et moi avons eu autre chose à faire que... Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas les vierges ?

Elle mit enfin la main sur sa culotte et s'apprêtait à la remettre quand Malefoy s'avança vers elle et lui saisit les bras, la rasseyant sur le lit.

- Ca me fait, que je prévoyais de _coucher_ avec toi, pas de te _déflorer_, articula-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Je ne te hais pas encore assez pour ça.

Il la lâcha, et retourna mettre sa chemise. Elle le regarda partir sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne la haïssait pas assez pour lui prendre sa virginité ? Est-ce que cela impliquait qu'il avait voulu coucher avec elle par _haine _? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait une chose pareille. Le viol pouvait être un acte de haine, mais ce qu'il avait fait... eh bien ce n'était pas un viol. Elle l'avait voulu. Et il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de violence envers elle, il n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui faire du mal. Non, il avait plutôt eu l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait se faire plaisir, tout simplement. Quoiqu'il y aurait certainement eu d'autres moyens d'accomplir cet objectif, que d'en faire la rançon d'un prisonnier. Elle remit ses sous-vêtements en silence, puis alla récupérer sa robe. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'accord est annulé ? interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Et s'il saisissait ce prétexte pour ne pas libérer Ron ? Une vague de panique s'abattit sur elle. Non, pas ça. Elle était prêt à tout pour éviter cela.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à rajuster les pans de sa robe de sorcier, son dos tourné vers elle.

- Je te préviens, Malefoy, tu as intérêt à tenir parole. J'ai fait ma part. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout ! Moi, j'étais prête à le faire.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, l'agacement bien audible dans sa voix.

- Je sais. Tu l'aimes tellement, cet idiot, que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Pourquoi semblait-il étrange, tout à coup ? Elle essaya de mettre le doigt sur cette impression, mais n'y parvint pas. Lui poursuivit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, je tiendrai ma promesse. Tu rentreras avec lui demain matin. Mais en attendant, ta part du contrat n'es pas finie. Nous n'irons peut-être pas « jusqu'au bout », comme tu dis, mais rien ne t'empêche de passer la nuit dans mon lit.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- J'ai du travail avant de dormir. Attends-moi ici, je reviendrai.

Il sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Restée seule, Hermione eut tout le temps de retourner ses questions dans sa tête. Malheureusement, cela ne l'aida pas à y voir plus clair. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le lit tout habillée, du côté où les affaires de Drago ne s'étalaient pas sur la table de chevet. Une heure passa, puis une autre. Malgré tous les évènements de la soirée, elle commençait à avoir sommeil, et peu à peu, presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Hermione s'éveilla à peine lorsque Drago vint se glisser sous les draps à côté d'elle, et encore un peu plus tard, lorsque le froid la fit entrer sous les couvertures, elle se rendormit trop vite pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et que, tandis qu'elle dormait, il passait doucement les doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil s'était levé, et elle était seule dans le lit. Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de Drago. Elle repéra un morceau de parchemin roulé sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit, et sa baguette magique tomba sur ses genoux. Heureuse de la retrouver, elle parcourut des yeux le message qui l'accompagnait :

_« Deux étages plus bas. Dernière porte au fond du couloir. Tu peux transplaner à partir du hall. »_

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bondissant du lit, elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et courut à la recherche de Ron.

* * *

Le bureau de Drago était au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait installé une fenêtre magique lui permettant de regarder ce qui se passait dans le hall sans que quiconque de l'autre côté puisse s'en douter. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione dévaler les marches en provenance de sa chambre, il se leva et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émergeait du sous-sol avec Ron qui, considérablement affaibli, devait s'appuyer sur elle pour marcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall, et Hermione sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, et en y regardant plus attentivement, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle était en larmes. En larmes, mais le visage radieux. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, puis s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle puisse lancer le sortilège correctement. Le son caractéristique du transplanage retentit, et le temps d'un battement de cils, ils avaient disparu.

Il resta longtemps à contempler l'endroit où ils s'étaient volatilisés, se demandant s'il avait fait une erreur. Cela avait été le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis des années. Elle avait été là, si près, à sa portée. Prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Non, pas pour lui. Pour l'autre. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, et cria sous le coup de la douleur. Il ne se serait jamais douté que cela aurait tellement d'importance. Il avait toujours été convaincu que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, un fantasme, un désir charnel qui n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

Il avait eu l'occasion d'accomplir l'un de ses désirs les plus profonds, et il en avait aussitôt profité. Il en avait savouré chaque instant, jusqu'à ce que... Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait être vierge. Cela ne faisait qu'enflammer son fantasme, augmenter son désir, et pourtant, c'était ce qui l'avait arrêté. Il était soudain revenu à la réalité : il était en train de lui prendre quelque chose sur quoi il n'avait aucun droit. Il s'était donné l'illusion qu'elle acceptait de le faire, mais en réalité il ne lui en avait pas donné le choix. Si elle avait pu décider, jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle était obligée... Elle le faisait par amour.

Il eut un rire sans joie en réalisant l'ironie de la chose. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, lui qui rêvait depuis des années de caresser son corps, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de s'enfouir au plus profond d'elle... Et pourtant, c'était elle, et non pas lui, qui le faisait par amour. Alors, il avait tout arrêté, et en une fraction de seconde, avait abandonné ce qui était sans doute la seule chance de sa vie de goûter aux charmes de la femme qu'il avait toujours désiré en secret. Il avait passé la nuit à la regarder dormir, osant parfois laisser courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, faire quelque chose par amour. Il pouvait la laisser partir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
